Birthday Surprise
by 14AmyChan
Summary: It's Saya's birthday and Train has work. Traya fluff time.


_**14AmyChan: Okayes~! I am back with another Black Cat oneshot~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: yay~! Back to us!**_

_**Train: this is better than nothing…**_

_**14AmyChan: okay, so enjoy~! *^_^***_

"_Pleeease?" She asked again, playfully clapping her hands together in a small gesture of begging. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and he—although keeping with his noncaring façade—found it difficult to resist that stare._

"_I have work" he brushed off, attempting to walk in a straight line to his apartment. His attempt, however, was thwarted when she planted herself between him and the few feet to his front door. She was still being playful, though he could tell she was within a heartbeat of going to pout. Inwardly panicking and praying that she wouldn't cry, he tried moving around her as quickly as humanly possible. It didn't succeed._

"_Pretty please?" she insisted. If he weren't so worried about getting in trouble with the upper officials, he would have caved long ago. "It's not like you have to stay for long. Just a quick 'happy birthday' would be good!" she continued, still begging him to come to her birthday party tomorrow night._

"_I still have work" he said, as if the topic were closed. Right before she was to retort, he seemingly vanished into thin air. If she weren't used to this by now, she would have turned around in confusion. Instead, she simply stood there for a few seconds and waited for him to talk. Which he did._

"_Sorry, Saya" he felt the need to apologize, even though he'd done nothing wrong. He'd noticed that for the past month. He was slowly changing from exposure to her way of life. It was free and amazing. Perhaps it was because he felt so closed in by his own life style. It certainly felt that way as he closed the door behind him without looking backwards._

"_Train-kun is a meany…" he heard her mutter playfully before the door shut completely. He knew that she meant it as a playful tease, yet those words hurt him. Slightly, but they still stung. He wondered why as he went to prepare for the important mission tomorrow._

* * *

Train left the New Year's party of the late Jacob Kary in spirits lower than when he'd first arrived. Granted, he was pleased that his stalker—partner—had decided to get sick that day and not show up for work, yet he still felt a more than a twinge of sorrow when he saw the sobbing masses huddle around his work. It had been fairly easy to slip through security, and even easier to make his way to the streets. Yet the accomplishment of the mission had simply meant that he'd taken another life. He felt walls press in on him.

With a renewed sense of urgency in his step, Train could not understand why he suddenly had a pressing feeling to get home. However, his instinct never failed him and he trusted that it would not fail him now. So he followed his gut instinct to head home immediately.

Upon arriving at the familiar apartment's front door, Train's first thought was to go inside and check that everything was in place. He placed the key inside its slot and was about to twist it open before he stopped. Curiously, he checked the watch on his hand. It was only eleven. He could still tell her happy birthday. Why was it bothering him so much?

Sighing in resignation, Train withdrew his key and walked down the hall to her apartment. He swiftly rapped his knuckle upon her door three times. Or, at least he would have. If it weren't for the fact that the door opened on the first knock. Instantly on alert, Train pushed the door open and made a visual sweep of the apartment. Nothing was out of place. It looked normal. Except for the table in the kitchen.

Just beyond the doorway, Train could make out a figure seated at the table. Well, it wasn't exactly _seated_. It was actually kind of _sleeping_. And it was kind of a _she_. The same _she_ that he'd come to wish happy birthday. Speaking of a birthday, Train took a double-take around the room. Strange. It didn't look like it would belong to a birthday girl with the personality of a hyper five-year-old. There were no decorations at all. The only things to suggest any kind of festivities were a small party had on the girl's head and another similar hat on the table.

_That is so sad…_ Train sighed as he walked into the apartment. He placed a hand on Saya's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Saya, you need to go to bed" he said, hoping that she would just wake up and go to her real bed. Then he could go home and sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. She did stir a little, but that was only to get more comfortable on her table. Train didn't feel like picking her up and moving her, so he didn't. He did, however, take one more look around the room. It was bugging him. Someone like her shouldn't have a plain room for their birthday.

Train went to one of the drawers in her kitchen and pulled out the item he wanted. Streamers. He had absolutely no idea how to hang these things up, but he was the Black Cat, able to hide in shadows and make his presence invisible at will. A few little streamers couldn't be that difficult.

Almost an hour later, he wished he could tack back that last statement. Currently, he was surrounded by multicolored streamers, none of which were cooperating with him. How he'd managed to get some in his hair and a few others wrapped around his ankle, he never knew. All he knew were streamers had a mind of their own. He huffed in frustration. He'd worked on this for a long time now, and he was three hairs short of giving up on the entire endeavor.

"What is all this?" a sleepy giggle erupted from behind, causing Train to halt. A few seconds later, he felt two helpful hands start to peel the tangled streamers off of the frustrated person with ease. Flustered, the darkly clad man went to help, but his hands were instantly swatted down. "You're just going to make it worse" she chuckled from behind. Train, left frustrated and confused, could only comply with the silent order.

"How did you manage this?" Saya asked as she came into view. Train's eyes widened when she did. It was the first time he'd seen this. Saya had bed head. Horrible, hilarious bed head. Hair stuck out all over the place wild and untamed. Frustration quickly melted away in the face of pure humor. To cover an oncoming chuckle, he simply shrugged.

"Well, I give you points for trying" Saya giggled again as she finally reached up to remove the streamers from Train's head. Once they were safely removed, she smiled brightly. "That has got to be one of the best birthday party attempts I've ever seen."

Train scowled silently, an embarrassed blush quickly covering his cheeks. His arms were folded in a childish pout. The sight of it simply made Saya all the happier. She quickly wrapped her arms around the surprised man.

"Thanks, Train-kun" Saya chirped before he could get a surprised yelp in. He simply held his hands up for a few moments before awkwardly patting Saya on the back. This, however, did not satisfy the female sweeper. "It's my birthday," she pointed out. "I think I my birthday present consists of one real hug."

Defeated by birthday logic, Train decided that it would be best to simply return the friendly gesture. As soon as he did, the girl in his arms smiled all the wider.

"You need to get a better lock" Train muttered after a few moments. Saya simply chuckled.

"I'll do that later" she said, realizing that a new year had already broken.

_**14AmyChan: okay, so that's my oneshot~! *^_^***_

_**Train: This is back when I was in Chronos…**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: that is an awesome birthday~! *^_^***_

_**Train: so why streamers?**_

_**14AmyChan: simply because of the cat thing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: what cat—?**_

_**14AmyChan: Please read and review~! *^_^***_


End file.
